


Beat Break

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Scott is mostly asleep in this so he doesn't get a character tag oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens when Kira can't fall asleep and Allison comes home late, like most nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdy_farm_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/gifts).



> This is for Beth who prompted AllisonKiraScott + Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep, and it's also for day five of the twpolyamoryweek: Alternate Universe.

Allison works late more often than not.

They're used to it, really, and it's not like any one of them has to sleep alone at night, even if one of them is away in the evenings.

So it's alright, because when Allison isn't there, when Kira and Scott get ready to go to bed they have each other to hip check in the bathroom and kiss each other good night, tasting of mint and Kira's bubblegum toothpaste that Scott and Allison both secretly (or in Allison's case not so secretly) hate. 

In the mornings they always wake up with Allison wrapped around Scott's back or with her head on Kira's shoulder, her legs trapped between Kira's calves.  
Kira particularly enjoys the weekends when Allison doesn't have to work her ass off for a change, of course, because then Kira and Scott come into the bedroom and are greeted by Allison in sweatpants, one finger between her teeth and a book in her other hand, not even registering when other people enter the room.

(Scott says it's one of his favorite Allison things. Which, to be fair, he says about pretty much everything Allison does but still, Kira is inclined to agree.)

On those occasions Kira wishes it could always be this way, because it's nice to have Allison pay attention to something other than her caseload, but they're also getting by with falling asleep without her.

Until the night Kira can't fall asleep.

It's not even like there's something worth losing sleep over the next day. Her brain just won't stop thinking, causing her to open her eyes and debating if she should do something to distract herself, just to close them again to _just fall asleep, already_. Yelling at herself internally doesn't work either, though.

She doesn't get up, even though this is clearly a hopeless endeavour. She doesn't get up, because next to her Scott is sleeping soundly, his hand interlocked with Kira's on the pillow between their heads, and looking at him seems as good of a pastime as any.

When the sound of a key turning in a lock Kira opens her eyes for a paranoid second in which she asks herself who it could be, before she closes them again, with the soothing thought of Allison finally being home.  
It's obvious that Allison is trying her very best to be quiet and she _is_ suprisingly successful. Kira guesses that that's a side effect from coming home late almost every week day. 

She wants to say something to the same avail when Allison comes through the bedroom door, already in the process of taking off her shirt, but Allison beats her to the punch.  
"I'm so sorry," she whispers and throws her blouse onto the chair in the corner of the room. Kira wants to say that it's okay, that they're used to it but then Allison laughs, quiet and curt, and the impulse to speak up dies in Kira's throat.

"I know I say that every night and it's getting kind of repetitive, but you can't hear me anyway, so I'm just going to say it anyway."

Oh. 

Kira closes her eyes carefully, like they'd make a sound if she just snapped them shut.  
Allison slips out of the room and five seconds later Kira hears the water running in the bathroom. Scott next to Kira is still breathing evenly, his mouth standing open, which means that Kira is going to wake up surrounded by morning breath tomorrow morning.

She tries to will herself to go to sleep for ten minutes before Allison comes into the room again, this time just in her underwear. When she pulls a fresh pajama out of the closet and the door slams shut louder than intended, she swears.

"I swear to god I would have left earlier, but I don't know why I'm even hoping for that anymore." She sounds utterly exhausted, Kira realizes. Of course it's not a secret that Allison's sometimes completely drained when she returns home from work, but this is a level of frustration Kira has never heard before.

Allison curses again when she bumps into something Kira can't identify from the sound of it. But then Allison seems to be done because there's an arm sneaking around Kira's waist and a hand pushing her further into the middle.  
"How can such a small person be so heavy?" Allison asks and groans and Kira almost teases back, but thinks better of it, because she doesn't want Allison to know that she's being so vulnerable in front of a conscious person. 

Then again, is this fair? She shouldn't take advantage, she doesn't want to hear things like this when Allison doesn't mean for her to hear.

Kira takes a deep breath and adjusts her position so she can rest her fingers on Allison's arm, sliding down until she reaches Allison's hand and can slip them between Allison's knuckles.  
She doesn't say anything because she is certain that she wouldn't make the situation any better if she did, but she moves back until her back is aligned with Allison's front and Allison buries her face in Kira's neck.

Kira inhales sharply and doesn't complain about Allison's breath and hair tickling the back of her neck.  
"I love you two so much," Allison whispers. 

Kira squeezes her hand.


End file.
